Stupidity
by The Baka Sisters
Summary: Hao, and a coin....Yoh's coin....it's really dumb....read and review....please? It's really funny....really....truly....read? pleaaaaaaaase? but reviews are even better! REVIEW! please..


Kaiki: we are here to write a story.

Kikai: Weareherewearehere weareheeeeeeeeeeere!!  That is from doctor Suess

Kaiki translation…we are here many times over.

Kikai: YOPP!!!  That is also from doctor Suess.

Kaiki: -_-' and I know you…why?

Kikai: I'm older

Kaiki: sadly, unfortunately….strangely

Kikai: we should write the story now…we're ranting…

Kaiki: again.

Kikai: as a friend of mine would say….ON WITH THE FIC!!!!

Kaiki: you have friends? -_-

Chapter one…name it later…..well now…that we are finished with writing it….The scuff.

            KIKAI's TURN!

Okay….as usual in my weirdo pointless humor fics, it was a beautiful, sunny, peaceful day, when (this is the part that's always different) a window shattering scream tore through the air. It turned out to be~

KAIKI's TURN!

            A small girl...Who has no relevance to this story.  Anyway on to the real story, because I don't write pointless humor fics.  

            Anyway, it was a rainy gloomy day, no sun or cheer to be found.  When a deep bellowing yell was heard.

            KIKAI;S TURN

            AGH! YOU MESSED UP MY STORY! THAT'S NOT HOW YOU DO THIS!!! I'LL SHOW YOU HOW! I'LL TAKE OFF OF YOUR STORY! AND YOU CAN BET MONEY AND YOUR LIFE YOU'RE GONNA WRITE THIS POINTLESS HUMOR FIC WITH ME! *eyes glow red and the ground breaks out in flame*……………..*back to normal* Yup, I'll do all that. As soon as I ruin your story. ^^!

            OKAY! No one ever found out who yelled because no one cared. The next MONTH, it was sunny, and this time it really mattered, and this is the real story, no lie:

Once upon a dime….there was a scuff. YES! This is going to be a MASTERPIECE! And the scuff would not come off of the dime, the dime belonged to~

KAIKI's TURN!

I'd mess this up but I just got an idea........

            This dime with a scuff belonged to Hao Asakura.  He of course stole it from Yoh Asakura.  He wants a lot of things that Yoh owns including his soul….but that's another story…it's called shaman king but that's not this story…so…ANYWHO!!!

            Hao wanted to get this scuff off the dime…but it wouldn't come off!!! (I can't believe I'm writing this)  But if he didn't get it off in a week, he was going to buy candy with it.  It started to rain.~

KIKAI"S TURN!!

            And by a miracle, yes……………..the rain……………..washed off…………….the scuff.

"IT IS A MIRACLE! THE RAIN HAS WASHED OFF THE SCUFF!" Hao screamed joyfully. This scream attracted the attention of one who also wanted the dime. Yes! It was…………….the evil……………the cruel……………the crude……………I can't think of anything else to call them, YES! It was~ (BTW, this is SO weird. I love it. And it scares me. ME! That's……weird.)

KAIKI"S TURN!!!

            At least in Hao's eyes….Yoh Asakura..  

            Yes it was Yoh.  He wanted his dime back…but Hao, he had developed an obsession with the dime…it was shiny…and it didn't have a scuff….and he wanted the dime…and he wouldn't give Yoh the dime…even though he stole it from Yoh.  He wanted the dime….for his own!!!  (this is so weird…I'm writing something plotless…)  

KiKAI'S TURN!!

            Then Hao accidentally dropped it. Then Yoh picked it up and stuck it in his pocket. Hao would have cared, if not for the quarter he found on the ground…………..it had a scuff.

KAIKI's TURN!!

            This scuff…it wouldn't come off…..(-_-' does this sound familiar?)  Until…it started raining….harder…..because….fortunately, kikai, didn't stop the rain last time.  

And so Hao sadly…though he DIDN'T" want to depart with his precious……scuffles dime,  decided he wanted ice cream come, which cost 25 cents….including tax.   

            So he bought one…..and looked longingly at the poor twenty five cent piece as he gave it to the cashier.  

            But he got back outside he found, another dime…..with a scuff……..'wow' déjà vu he thought….of course….it was sunny…and it aaaaaall started over again.

KIKAI"S TURN!!  
Kikai: Hey. -_-. U finished it! 

Kaiki: well, yes, I did didn't I?  *innocent smile*   Whoops!

Kikai: U smell like a butt.

Kaiki: well my butt does.  And so in fact….does yours.

Kikai: not all buts smell the same…some smell poopy and some smell like nothing….but yours….it smells…….actually I don't know what yours smells like because I don't smell butts.

Kaiki: I know….because you fart  so often.

Kikai: actually no I don't….that would be our brother….

Kaiki: true.. ..anyway……review please

Kikai: and tell us whether you liked our nonsense……Next time….i SWEAR it will have more of a point….I SWEAR

Kaiki:  I WILL make sure of that…I can only stand a small amount of pointless humor, a year. 

Kikai: that's why she ended it

Kaiki: exactly.


End file.
